In a Blink of an Eye
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Future'verse. Follows my fic Present Tense. Ryan looses a staring contest to Billy. He tries to redeem when Espo challenges his partner to one of his own.


**A/N: **Takes place in the Future'verse that the lovely and talented NotYetLostFaith created. I'm just building on their genius with permission. Consider this a follow up to my fic Present Tense. I wanted something a little more light hearted with Esposito and Ryan this go round. Also trying to work up the nerve on a Espo/OFC.

**In a Blink of an Eye: **

By: LOSTrocker

Ryan felt defeated. "Seriously, stare downed by a little boy, jest does something to ya." he shuttered.

Esposito laughed. "Ya let him win right?"

"'Course," bluffed Ryan. Billy had him folding with in the first second.

"Nah, face it Ryan, William kicked your ass." Kate beamed. "Fair and square."

"I can woop someone in a starin' contest." Ryan promised.

"Sure 'bout that?" Epso asked him.

"Name the time, and place."

"Right here, right now." said Javier.

"Dude, yer so on!"

Beckett always thought that these two were a bad influence on her son. Billy's father wasn't too much help either, all though, now, she figured it might be the other way around.

Kevin and Javier pulled their chairs in between the space of their desk, facing each other.

"Gentlemen, take your positions." Kate mocked them.

The dynamic duo did as told.

"You know the rules," Kate began. "The first one to blink looses."

"What are the stakes?" Javier asked. "I mean, what do I win fer kickin' yer sorry ass."

"Fer that, make it a beer." Ryan said. "Actually, a couple of rounds."

Javier shook on that.

"Ready," Kate went by her watch. "Go!"

They were off. Well, technically speaking anyway. Esposito mustered up his stealth to where he still towered over Ryan using his stature as a technique. He had him on a lock down with his brown eyes. Needless to say, though Kevin wouldn't admit it, he was feeling the pressure. His partner didn't mean anything by it. This was just a game but Ryan got why the witnesses were so easily folded in the integration room by Javi. He felt the sweat roll down his temple, leak into his eyes. It stung but he didn't dare blink.

Castle waltzed in, not really sure what he swept into until Kate filled him in. "What did I miss?"

"Staring contest." she gave him.

"Who do you have your money on?" Rick asked her.

"Esposito." she answered without hesitation.

"I guess that leaves me with Ryan."

Ryan heard the disappointment in his voice. It was nothing he wasn't use to. When someone had to choose between him or another man, the other latter was usually the choice. If Jenny was here though, she'd bet on her man. She was his number one cheerleader. When he felt like a looser, she made him feel like a winner.

"How much do you got riding on this?" the writer wondered, gesturing at his two best men.

"A dollar."

Rick pffted at her.

"All right, fine Castle." Kate she said. "How about dinner, and a movie. You're buying."

"Only if Javi wins. If Ryan does, then it looks like it will be your treat." Castle replied.

Rick smirked. It was a chance to show off Kate. They normally went out but Beckett refused to let him spoil her. She'd rather him do that with William. It seemed like this would be the exception.

"Here that Esposito, you loose. I'm going to kick your ass." Kate warned him with a smirk. She needed a good night out. It's been awhile.

Javi had no doubt she would.

Castle noticed that Ryan was starting to fidget. It was something he did when he got nervous, or anxious. He couldn't just leave his buddy hanging. Besides, it was fun to make Javi squirm.

The writer excused himself from Beckett's side only to vulture around Ryan and Esposito. Beckett went to stop him but Castle put up his hand to stop her. Didn't she know that it was not wise to interrupt his genius? He used Javi and Kevin's Nikki Heat counter parts to help with this one.

"If you asked Detective Raley when it happened, he couldn't be sure, and yet the partnership between himself and Ochoa was blooming into something so much more than he could ever imagine." Of course, for dramatic effect he lowered his voice. "His blue eyes captured deep brown ones, unable to control the hidden lust for his partner, he captured Ochoa's face into his hands and let his lips meet with his."

Ryan took his cue. He followed Castle's orders, he reached for Javi's face, and without a warning leaned into to plant one on him. Yet, all the while he made sure not to blink.

It not only made Esposito flinch, loose his composer but to blink! Which Ryan was more than ready to call him on. "Ha! Ya blinked bro! Ya blinked!"

He hollered with a fit of laughter slipping Castle the birds on his end.

"Sonabitch!" Esposito cursed. He acted disgusted, turning up his nose, using his sleeve to wipe his mouth though Kev's lips never made the contact. "Ya kinky little bastard. I'm telling Jenny on ya!"

"Promises, promises." Kevin waved his threat off like it was nothing. "Wouldn't matter to her."

That earned him a questionable eyebrow raise from his partner.

"She's open minded bro." Ryan filled him in. "Why do ya think I fell in love her. That girl will try anything once." he pointed with a smirk.

Javi got up, ready to wipe that smirk right off. "C'mon Castle, 'nough of that shit," he said. "We already got folks thinking we're a couple."

"Yeah, but that was way before Rick's book." Kate took the writer's defense on that one.

"Yer no help." Javi told her.

"I guess, the more important question is: who tops and who bottoms." Castle retorted with a chuckle.

Epso grabbed his jacket from the back of his chair only to put it in. He looked at Rick, shaking his head in disappointment. He stormed away.

"Aw, c'mon!" Kevin called after him. "No one likes a sore loser! Javi!" Kevin excused himself to chase after his partner because as good as the win felt, he kind felt a little bad. The last thing he wanted was Esposito mad at him.

"Those two," Castle replied.

Kate smiled at him.

"What?" Castle caught that.

"I saw what you did back there." Kate knew it was only to make Ryan feel better. William could be a little intimating. Look at who his parents were. It came with the DNA.

"I just wanted to help Ryan out."

"According to the rages, it looks I owe you dinner and a movie." Kate said, not sounding at all disappointed.

"Don't even think about it." Rick said.

He may have gone into this things with a bet but if nothing else, Rick Castle was always a gentleman. No way in hell was he going to let Kate pay.

**END. **


End file.
